


Those Who Run (Podfic)

by Elivira



Series: Podfic Version of Interconnected Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inner Demons, Jim and Bones Friendship, Jim is a Genius, McCoy is an Epic Friend, No Slash, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Running Away, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivira/pseuds/Elivira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk was running, had been running for so long that sometimes he forgot what it was, exactly, he was running from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Run (Podfic)

Enjoy!

Mp3 (10MB) [Here ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xubm0211ubrc501/%28Mp3%29+Those+Who+Run.mp3)

M4a (2MB) [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2sa5400ed3bvfm5/%28m4a+%29Those+Who+Run.m4a)

Cover Art (121KB) [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g9g6bnur09ta9eu/Those+Who+Run+Cover+Art.jpg)


End file.
